Extraño
by nachi123
Summary: Ese día había algo raro en el ambiente, aunque los humanos no podían decir qué exactamente. Un momento, ¿Sakamaki y Mukami caminando lado a lado? ¿Qué cauda podían haber en el universo para que esas dos familias se juntaran sin intenciones homicidas entre ellos? No lo sabían, pero si había algo que podían jurar, era que de seguro que cierta rubia tenía que ver en el asunto.


**EL ANIME/JUEGO DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECE**

 **TAMPOCO SU TRAMA NI PERSONAJES... LASTIMOSAMENTE**

 **EL FIC SI ES DE MI CREACIÓN, MÁS EL OC AQUÍ INCLUIDO**

 **DE NO GUSTARTE EL TEMA DE ESTE FIC, TE INVITO A MARCHARTE CON ORGULLO**

 **SIN MÁS QUE DECIR, A LEER**

* * *

 **Extraño**

 **Ese día había algo raro en el ambiente, aunque los humanos no podían decir qué exactamente. Un momento, ¿Sakamaki y Mukami caminando lado a lado? ¿Qué cauda podían haber en el universo para que esas dos familias se juntaran sin intenciones homicidas entre ellos? No lo sabían, pero si había algo que podían jurar, era que de seguro que cierta rubia tenía que ver en el asunto.**

* * *

La tensión que se sentía en el aire era tan densa que incluso se podría cortar con un cuchillo, el propio clima parecía presentir futuros problemas y en pos a ello, había decidido colaborar con una fría noche y unas ralas nubes negras que amenazaban constantemente con romper a llover, incluso las personas totalmente ajenas a la situación intuían que algo andaba mal, aunque no sabrían decir precisamente qué.

Pero sin duda, quienes sabían sin temor a equivocarse que algo extraño pasaba el día de hoy eran quienes acostumbraban a rondar a aquellos guapos chicos, adinerados con clase y muy populares vampiros, aunque esto últimos los demás no lo supiesen.

Las múltiples conquistas de Laito, los fans de Kou… observaban desde una distancia cuidadosa a sus respectivos amores platónicos, porque aun cuando ellos seguían sonriendo ya fuera con picardía o alegría, tanto la actual amante del pelirrojo como la presidenta del club de fans del ídolo notaban como el primero se estaba pasando con sus _muestras de afecto al público,_ mientras que el segundo perdía constantemente el brillo juguetón en sus ojos y se volvía por unos instantes agresivo, para volver otra vez a su tono jovial. Por otro lado, el raro humor de ellos y la pérdida de fans eran las ganancias de los demás chicos en el instituto, porque aceptándolo solemnemente, sabían a la perfección que no tenían oportunidad contra el hijo de un político famoso, o un ídolo adolescente.

Laito sonrió y se alejó lentamente de la chica que había estado _consintiendo_ hasta ahora, contando mentalmente cuanto tiempo pasaría antes de conseguir una reacción a sus actos.

―¡Mogemi-chan! ―chilló un chico en el mismo salón que compartían, saltando en un impulso a proteger a la muchacha que, sin saber cómo, había terminado sobre el escritor del profesor con la camisa casi desabrochada por completo. Ella no lo podía creer, ¡Había sido la amante que menos le había durado a Laito-kun! ¡Y ni siquiera se había ganado el título de amante como tal! Para colmo, había obtenido una humillación pública… ¿Qué más podía pasar?

―Buenas noches, chicos. Lamento llegar tarde, pero… ¿Mogemi-san, Kuro-san que se suponen que hacen en mi escritorio, y en esas fachas? ―Laito miraba la escena desde su asiento, sonriendo angelicalmente.

―¡Fuera de aquí, no quiero que me toquen! ―exigió Kou de la nada a tres de sus fans que se le habían acercado a que le firmaran unos cuantos CD. Estas se echaron a correr con lagrimillas en los y corazones rotos, pero el Mukami en ese momento no le importaba mantener la fachada de adolescente despreocupado, de hecho no estaba de ánimo para nada.

Pero esa afirmación era mentira.

Sí que estaba de ánimo para una cosa, todos los vampiros en realidad deseaban hacer lo mismo: Asesinar, mutilar, matar, destrozas y cualquier verbo o acción que provocaran el sufrimiento y desaparición de una persona en particular.

Es más, en ese momento Ruki estaba repasando metódicamente cada uno de los tipos de tortura que conocía, tanto en vivencia personal como aprendido en libros de texto e historia. Consideraba que estaba listo para implementar uno nuevo método en su próxima víctima, podía utilizar fuego, laceraciones, látigos, electricidad o incluso se atrevía a experimentar con veneno.

El potro, la dama de hierro, la cuna de judas, ataúdes de tortura, casco rompe cráneos… cerró por un instante los ojos calculando mentalmente que instrumento sería el mejor para su objetivo, que dejara a su víctima con un mínimo de vida y después pudiera seguir con ello, cuando recuperara la conciencia.

Sentado un poco más atrás, los pensamientos de Sakamaki Reiji no eran muy diferentes, solo que él se destacaba más por sus conocimientos en química, más específicamente en las sustancias y reaccionas que podían provocar distintos venenos en humanos, como el ántrax, la ricina o el sarín que provocaran fallos ya fuera a nivel motor, respiratorio a pulmonar conllevando a la persona a una muerte dolorosa.

Y hablando de muertes dolorosas ¿No sería mejor si pudiera prolongarla? ¿No había estado trabajando en un nuevo veneno que atacaba justo en el sistema nervioso, provocando un dolor terrible al individuo por tres horas consecutivas? Una sonrisa escalofriante cruzó su rostro, penando que desde hace tiempo le faltaba un conejillo de indias, alguien a quien hacer ingerir tanto sus venenos como los antídotos para que sobreviviera hasta la próxima sesión, donde además, tenía experimentos por realizar que no precisamente involucraban sustancias toxicas, después de todos, también tenía un notable interés en la _medicina_.

Ajeno a estos dos que pensaban en el sufrimiento ajeno también se encontraba cierto chico quien estaba interrumpiendo el curso, Shu Sakamaki, como siempre tranquilo y sin prestar atención a nadie, mucho menos a su hermano, al Mukami o al mismísimo profesor. A pesar de no necesitarlo por su delicado oído, hoy tenía sus audífonos a todo volumen, donde incluso la chica que se hallaba a su lado podía escuchar perfectamente los múltiples gemidos que el escuchaba como música. Shu miraba con aire perdido por la ventana, frunciendo el ceño de a momentos, algo que era extraordinario para él, puesto que a esa horas ya debía de encontrarse durmiendo.

―…¿Nadie tiene la repuesta al problema del pizarrón? ―preguntó por tercera vez el profesor, mirando con suplica a Ruki quien normalmente respondía correctamente todas las preguntas sobre la clase, pero hoy el sensei tenía miedo de preguntarle directamente por algún motivo. Lo mismo ocurría con Sakamaki Reiji, que aun cuando no intervenía en clases más de lo necesario, daba las respuestas correctas igualmente

Pero con la cara mortalmente seria del primero y la sonrisa sádica del otro...

―Sensei, ¿Puedo cambiarme de puesto, por favor? ―se levantó de pronto la alumna que se hallaba al lado de Shu, con el rostro rojísimo y sintiéndose terriblemente desconcertada, pues había hecho lo imposible por sentarse al lado del joven prodigio de la música, pero nunca en su vida había imaginado lo que escuchaba él todo el tiempo, ¿Cómo podría mirarlo ahora sin imaginarse los gemidos?

―Pero, ¿Qué les pada hoy a todos? ―se rindió el profesor, desparramándose en su silla.

Esa en realidad era una excelente pregunta. Pero, ¿Quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de preguntarle a algún Sakamaki o Mukami? Solo debían asomarme por la ventana del salón de artes para quitarse las ganas, pues en el patio se vería a un Subaru totalmente cabreado, golpeando paredes y haciendo surcos en la tierra.

―Sakamaki-san ―la profesora era valiente o estaba loca, pensaron los alumnos que se asomaban desde la ventana para observar la escena entre sensei y alumno―. ¿Me puede explicar que está…?

El reclamo de la profesora quedó a media oración al ver cómo el albino golpeaba una vez más la pared y dejaba un gran agujero en ella. Curiosamente esa pared siempre se la pasaban arreglando los de mantenimiento, ahora la profesora entendía el motivo.

―¡¿Qué, maldita sea, QUÉ?! ―exigió Subaru, haciendo que la profesara chillara aterrorizada y saliera corriendo.

―Sensei… ―se lamentaron en el salón de arriba. Algunos sentían compasión por ella, las chicas entre envidia y admiración por acercarse de esa manera al albino, otros esperaban que la profesora quedase lo suficiente traumatizada para que no quisiera dar clases el día de hoy, y otros… Bueno, ni siquiera habían sido capaces de asomarse por la ventana, ¡Quizá a Subaru le diera por matarlo a todo en un último ataque de ira!

―Justine… ―el único chico que había actuado totalmente indiferente ante esa situación era Asuza, claro. El chico abrazaba su recién abierta herida, tocándola con delicadeza y saboreando metafóricamente cada fibra de dolor que se activaba tras haberse pasado el cuchillo.

Al menos. En ese dolor que le proporcionaba uno de sus únicos amigos, encontraba la respuesta al dolor emocional que estaba sintiendo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera su primer amigo podía terminar de consolarle.

―Justine, ¿Crees que… ella lo siente también? ―preguntó, viendo sin ver como sus vendajes se teñían de rojo. Cabe destacar, que si los alumnos no hubieran estado chismoseando por la ventana o distraídos haciendo apuestas de cuando la maestra se volviera finalmente loca, se hubieran asustado por la escena del brazo ensangrentado del peliverde.

Ese día de verdad que los vampiros estaban actuando extraño. Sin embargo, había que ponerle la fresa al pastel de lo raro.

Y aquí estaba:

―Que clase tan aburrida, ¿Verdad, Teddy? ―preguntaba el pequeño Kanato a su oso de peluche.

Más atrás en el aula estaba Yuma, quien estaba más que sentado estaba recostado en la silla y no prestaba la mínima atención a la clase. Y justo en el otro extremo se encontraba Ayato, con el libro abierto de par en par, y una revista hentai dentro de él, el pelirrojo la hojeaba distraídamente, doblando páginas que podían interesarle más tarde, y sonriendo disimuladamente.

…Bueno, si se hablaba de cerezas en pasteles, que el yandere, el titán y el chico con complejo de rey estuvieran tranquilos en comparación de sus demás hermanos debían de contar para algo, ¿Verdad?

La profesora, o en este caso teacher seguía leyendo en ingles un párrafo que los alumnos debían traducir al japonés, cuando de repente una pequeña mano se levantó en medio del aula interrumpiendo la clase.

―Disculpe, sensei… ―los chicos levantaron la cabeza en esa dirección a ella, tan rápido que de ser humanos seguramente se hubieran roto el cuello.

Kanato dejó a Teddy sobre la mesa y frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero que solo podía advertir la venida de problemas, Yuma apretó los puños haciendo crujir los huesos a la espera de la mínima oportunidad para intervenir, y Ayato… bueno, él se encontraba realmente distraído con una modelo que usaba copa "D" en el sujetador.

―In english, miss Komori ―dijo la profesora, acomodándose las gafas y mirándola con severidad. Yui estuvo tentada a rodar los ojos.

―Excuse me, professor, but I need to urgently go to the bathroom. I can go? ―dijo, evitando suspirar.

La profesora pestañeó una vez, con cierto desagrado ante la actitud de Yui. Por dentro, deseaba dejarla castigada sin motivo alguno todos los días, pero por otro lado recordaba las palabras de Laito de cuidar bien de su perrita y cuando Laito ponía ese tono de serio era mejor hacerle caso y mantenerle contento.

―Of course, miss Komori ―dijo entre dientes, sonriendo tan falsamente que hizo helar a Yui. Con espalda recta, Yui se levantó con un ligero temblor en las piernas y salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo.

―Maldita mesubuta… ―gruñó Yuma, apretando la mesa del pupitre hasta que esta crujió bajo sus dedos.

―Los humanos siempre tan cobardes… ―Kanato perdió conciencia de donde estaba, y en un súbito momento se paró volcando de la silla y gritó―: ¡Malditos traidores!

Ese grito logró despertar de su fantasía erótica a Ayato, quien miró con una ceja arqueada a su hermano, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cerebro y giró muy lentamente hacia su derecha, encontrando el puesto de la Komori vacío.

―¿Dónde te metiste, chichinashi? ―gritó, levantándose de la silla también. El pelirrojo dirigió su fiera mirada a la profesora―. ¿Dónde está, eh?

A estas alturas ya la profesora tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo. Pasando de Kanato que en realidad la aterrorizaba, y de Yuma quien ya estaba acostumbrada a su vocabulario vulgar, la profesora volcó su ira contendida sobre Ayato.

―¿Pero qué cree que hace, interrumpiendo el orden normal de mi clase? ―exigió, ignorando olímpicamente a los otros dos vampiros. Ayato se encogió un poco, recordando lo que Reiji le había dicho sobre no revelarse contra ningún profesor, si no quería ser castigado―. Ahora, me hace el favor, toma asiento y la próxima vez que quiera decir algo, que sea _in english._

―Pero…

― _IN ENGLISH_ , DIJE ―exigió una vez más la profesora, asustando al gran ore-sama.

El pelirrojo chascó la lengua, echando una mirada de soslayo al asiento vacío de Yui mientras un montón de palabrotas se revolvían en su mente, y no precisamente en inglés.

Como muchos seguramente se habían imaginado, el extraño comportamiento de los vampiros era por el mismo motivo, teniendo nombre y apellido: Komori Yui. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Por qué estaban encabronados con ella? ¿O era por ella? Bueno, considerando que tendían a culpar a Yui por todo tachándola de tonta o descuidada, no fuera de extrañar que el motivo de su enojo resultara ilógico, por no decir ridículo o infantil, ¿No? ¡Pues no!

La humana se estaba viendo con alguien.

Esa respuesta de seguro solo generaba más preguntas, como por ejemplo ¿Cómo diablos había logrado Yui verles las caras a ellos, si casi que la tenían vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día?

Al principio ni Sakamaki ni Mukami se habían dado cuenta de ello, ya que Yui había sido muy lista en disimularlo siguiendo su rutina a le perfección. Iba a todas sus clases, llegaba temprano a todos los sitios donde se le indicaba, cumplía con sus deberes, seguía huyendo de ellos cada vez que deseaban alimentarse… Sin darse cuenta, ellos mismos le habían dado la oportunidad y excusa perfecta para perderse, aunque solo fuera unos minutos al día.

 _Luego comenzó a ir al baño o la enfermería solo unos minutos antes de que sonara la campana, sin volver después al aula. Claro, Yui seguía siendo mujer y de vez en cuando necesitaba atender asuntos que necesitaban intimidad, además que las idas a la enfermería se podían atribuir perfectamente por los constantes mareos por la anemia._

 _Cuando Yui llegó y dijo que necesitaba asesorías, no fuera para ninguno cosa del otro mundo tampoco. No es que ellos pensaran que ella fuera tonta –tenían que reconocer que la rubia si tenía cerebro, para las clases al menos.- sino que por sus continuas enfermedades y el tiempo que le quitaba los vampiros, le dejaban muy poco tiempo para hacer sus deberes o estudiar. Seguramente Reiji hubiera terminado siendo su tutor, si la rubia no hubiera llegado con una lista de asesores que le había facilitado un profesor, viendo que esos alumnos eran realmente competentes aun para ser humanos, Reiji había accedido a que ella se quedara una horas más en el instituto, donde luego el chofer la buscaría._

 _Y en efecto Yui mejoró en sus notas rápidamente, aunque el promedio de ella de por sí ya era bueno ya que solo en los últimos trabajos y exámenes habían tenido un deficiente, que como tal no perjudicaría su nota final._

 _Todo hubiera salido bien, y los vampiros seguramente no hubieran sospechado de nada si la chica en cuestión no hubiera comenzado a llegar con chupetones. No mordidas, sino chupetones, como cuando alguien succionaba y besaba una piel con primicia._

 _El problema fue un escándalo a nivel colosal, protagonizado por Ayato quien consideraba a Yui literalmente como su propiedad. Ya que el pelirrojo no era de los que quedaban quietos cuando se metían con algo suyo, hostigó a vampiro por vampiro a ver quién se había atrevido a tocar a su chichinashi. La tensión había sido horrible para Yui, ya que no solo se enfrentaba a la ira y celos de Ayato, sino también de los otros nueve vampiros._

― _¡Tengo una infección! ―había aclarado finalmente, desesperada por el acoso de todos._

 _Entre una explicación cohibida y totalmente incomoda, había tenido que decir que en una de sus idas a la enfermería, la enfermera le había dicho que sufría de una equimosis, donde el hígado trabajaba irregularmente y que de alguna manera cambiaba la composición de la sangre, haciendo aparecer esas manchas que parecían chupones. La infección se bajaría con pastillas y una mejor alimentación._

 _Buena excusa, sino hubiera sido porque la chica le había hablado de sangre a los vampiros, que era como hablar de vino con un catador. No se habrían tragado esa mentira ni de lejos, ¿Qué se creía esa miserable humana para intentar engañarlos? ¡Y tan descaradamente!_

De repente, sonaron las campanas en el instituto. Sonidos gloriosos para los estudiantes y unos cuantos profesores quienes habían tenido un día de perros por los mencionados vampiros. Los mismos por cierto, habían coincido para reunirse en el vestíbulo del instituto.

Espera, ¿Qué?

En definitiva lo más extraño del día había ocurrido hoy.

Los planetas habían trazado una fina línea, las fuerzas del universo se habían hecho una sola, algo extraordinario pasaría y nada ni nadie lo podría detener, un suceso que desencadenaría muchos otros y, ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, con eso marcaría el destino de un futuro por venir… O quizá nada más sería un único milagro. Después de todo, que tanto Sakamaki como Mukami estuvieran de acuerdo y pensaran trabajar en equipo por una vez, y que el objetivo de estos involucrara a Yui Komori, sin que saliera a colocación frases como "Ella es mía, maldito" "No te acerques a nuestra presa" "Eva" o "te mataré"; era por no decir más: sorprendente.

Estaban frente a frente, clan contra clan mirándose sin pestañear y evaluando las posibilidades de asesinarlos ahí mismo. Total, serían un problema menos, se podría llevar a la Komori sin reclamos de nadie, y también y aunque sus egos masculinos no lo admitiesen: Se convertirían en la familia más sexy del instituto. Sin embargo, en estos momentos había un enemigo en común, más importante que las rivalidades entre ambos.

―Creo que sabemos todos porque estamos aquí ―habló Reiji acomodándose las gafas y rompiendo finalmente el tenso silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.

―Parece que bitch-chan se ha estado comportando mal ―rió Laito jovialmente, sin relevar su verdadero estado de ánimo.

―Al diablo, ¿Dónde se habrá metido la mesubata? ―Yuma estaba cabreadísimo, ¡Había visto como Yui se escurría prácticamente de sus ojos!

―Silencio, Yuma. ―intervino Ruki, armándose de una paciencia que realmente no tenía mucha en esos momentos―. Ya de por si estamos causando mucho revuelo al vernos todos juntos, si Kachiku se llega a enterar, podría aprovechar para irse y no la podríamos sorprender como es debido.

Se notaba el cambio entre todos ellos. Antes ni se hubieran parado a pensar que Yui podía ser lo suficientemente lista para burlarse de ellos o engañarlos. Ahora al menos no la subestimaban, malo para ella que le convenía más de la otra manera.

―Y bueno, ¿Dónde se supone que está chan? ―Kou parecía ser el más tranquilo, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca en una actitud jovial y relajada, lástima que los cambios de humor que tenía él podían rivalizar perfectamente con los de Kanato.

―Ala este, piso 3, salón B ―Shu ni abrió los ojos al contestar, pero estaba seguro de donde se podía hallar ella, después de todo la Komori no era la única a la que le habían asignado tutorías, con la diferencia clara que ella si había asistido a ellas.

En un tenso silencio y como si fuera una escena dramática de una película de acción, los Sakamaki y Mukami caminaron juntos por los amplios pasillos del instituto, ignorando los suspiros y las personas que se aglomeraban a su alrededor que estabas encantadas de ver a semejantes bellezas desfilar por tan indigno piso. Los chicos esperaban que el fanatismo de esos humanos no delataran sus presencias, de ser así su lista de venganza aumentarían a todos los estudiantes del edificio.

Afortunadamente no pareció ocurrir nada semejante ya que el salón B del piso 3 en el ala este seguía con la luz encendida. Justo cuando Ruki se iba a acercar a la puerta, Subaru se adelantó y se interpuso entre ambos.

―¡Oe! ¿Qué piensas hacer Subaru? ―Ayato lo jaló del cuello de la camisa―. ¡Se supone que la sorprendamos con las manos en la masa!

―¡Déjame ya, maldición! ―gruñó el albino, forcejeando con su hermano mayor. Ya sabían que la rubia le estaba metiendo la lengua a la garganta a otro, ¿Por qué torturándose viéndolo de primera mano? Además si debía descuartizar a alguien, era al chico en cuestión, cosa que increíblemente cedería a sus hermanos y Mukami. Él se encargaría de llevarse a la rubia a algún otro lugar y que no viera tan sangrienta escena.

―¡Subaru, Ayato! ¡Bajen la voz! ―les regañó Reiji.

―¡Pero si es el imbécil de Subaru que quiere arruinar nuestros planes! ―

―¿Por qué no me sorprende? ―rodó los ojos Kou.

―¡Cállense todos! ―exigió Kanato gritando al vacío. Asuza levantó la vista de Justin y suspiró.

―Oigan, Eva los va a… ―de repente se abrió la puerta y la gota derramó al vaso.

Yui salía con el cabello desordenado y las mejillas sonrojadas. Se terminaba de poner la chaqueta del uniforme y ni siquiera se daba cuenta que delante de ella se encontraba el terror de sus tormentos, es decir, diez vampiros totalmente celosos.

―…Mi corazón encantado brilla con el polvo de esperanza y magia… ―¡Incluso se atrevía a cantar y sonreír! Un gruñido más propio de bestias fue lo que alertó finalmente a la rubia, que alzó la mirada. Su cara perdió el color y la pupila se le contrajo hasta parecer un puntito negro envuelto en rosado―. Chi-chicos… ¿Qué hace aquí?

―Eso deberíamos preguntarse nosotros ―Ayato se adelantó a todos. Yui tembló ligeramente.

―Y-yo… yo estaba ―retrocedió un paso―. eto…

―¿Ah? ―Ayato casi gruñó como un perro y se adelantó a ella, los demás también se acercaron. Yui perdió el poco color que le quedaban en las mejillas y aunque sabía que debía de pensar en una excusa, su mente se había quedado en blanco, ¿A caso la habían atrapado?

―Creo que has olvidado la regla principal aquí ―Reiji se cruzó de brazos y la miró de la misma manera que cuando pensaba aplicarle algún castigo.

―¿Re-regla? ¿Cuál regla? ―decidió optar por hacerse la desentendida Yui aunque sabía que estaba jugando con fuego.

Kanato estaba a punto que la agarraba por los pelos, ¿Cómo esa mujer podía ser tan descarada?

―Tu nos perteneces ―declaró Ruki, mirándola de arriba abajo deteniéndose justamente en el cuello de ella donde aún habían pequeños chupones, más marcadas que la vez anterior.

―¡No a un jodido humano! ―gritó Yuma adelantando otro paso más. Yui pegó su espalda a la puerta y se encogió. Dios, Yuma lucía mucho más atemorizante de lo normal. ¡Todos en realidad! Su límite de acoso por vampiro eran tres como mucho, ¿Cómo no se había desmayado con los diez acosándole de esta manera?

―Yo no…

―¿Y que, ahora defiendes a tu noviecito? ―la voz de Kou había adoptado un tono repentinamente siniestro. Esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos a Yui, en cualquier momento sería descubierta y… de repente, la puerta se abrió desde dentro y ella cayó de espaldas.

Los vampiros se prepararon para atacar al humano.

―¡Yui-chi, pensaba que ya te habías ido! ―

―Kaori-chan… ―le agradeció Yui a la chica que se había agachado a ayudarle

Era una chica, más precisamente la que una vez había pertenecido al club de fans de Kou. Un poco más baja que Yui e incluso más menuda en proporciones, aparentaba tener incluso trece años pero estaban en el mismo salón que la rubia, Ayato y Kanato.

―¿Estás bien? ―ignorando la presencia de los diez chicos tras ella, la chica de cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas infantiles parecía tener ojos solo para Yui―. ¿Te hiciste daño, Yui-chi?

La rubia en cambio no contestó. A diferencia de su amiga, ella sí que mantenía su mirada en los vampiros, por dentro solo pensó en una osa: estaba oficialmente jodida.

―…¿Yui-chi? ―escuchó la preocupada voz de Kaori desde lejos―. ¿Qué pasó, Yui-chi? Estaba segura de que ya te habías ido, por eso salí. ¿Yui-chi? ¿Estás bien?

Era sinceramente extraño, pensó la rubia. Los vampiros no hablaban ni se movían, ni siquiera Laito quien siempre tenía un comentario elocuente había dicho una palabra. Parecían estar en shock… ¿Los vampiros podían entrar en shock? El tiempo se había detenido solo para ellos, ¡Ni siquiera pestañeaban!

¡Dios! ¡Los había roto! ¿Ahora qué haría?

De repente sintió una manita estrujarse contra la ropa de ella, y al subir la vista se fijó en que Kaori le estaba mirando con verdadera preocupación. Yui bruscamente volvió a la realidad y rápida como un rayo, tomó la mano de la castaña y salió volando.

¿Qué rotos y que nada? ¡En cuanto se recuperaran estaría ella en serios problemas! ¡La habían descubierto! ¡Meses ideando planeas a futuro para que no la pillaran y ahora todos sabían la verdad! ¡La encerrarían, ahora nunca más la dejarían salir, eso seguro!

―¡Yui-chi, despacio! ―gritó la castaña desesperada a su lado, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Yui fue desacelerando poco a poco hasta que se detuvo por completo. Ambas quedaron en el patio del instituto, el cielo finalmente habían roto a llover y ellas comenzaban a empaparse. Sin embargo, Yui pareció no notarlo.

… _¿Qué harían con Kaori?_

Temblando, se dejó caer de rodillas.

―¿Yui-chi, que pasa? ―Kaori se puso delante de ella y se arrodilló para estar a su altura.

La chica había supuesto desde un principio que los Sakamaki y Mukami podían reaccionar de mil maneras diferentes cuando se enteraran que el corazón de la Komori ya se lo había ganado alguien más, una chica para ser más concretos. Lo que no esperaba es que la reacción más extraña de todas la hubiese tenido precisamente Yui, lo que no entendía era el porqué.

Sabía que no había sido la mejor manera de decirles a los chicos de su relación, ya que era obvio que ellos tenían otras intenciones con Yui más allá de la amistad o relaciones academias. Pero debían ser sinceras tarde o temprano, ¿No? Ahora al menos no tendrían que esconderse de la vista de todos. Seguramente los chicos entenderían a la larga y dejarían que tuvieran… un noviazgo normal.

―¡No, no les dejaré! ―Yui se abrazó repentinamente a Kaori. Enterró la cara en el pecho de ella y lloró―. ¡No dejaré que me separen de ti! ¡Antes muerta, junto contigo!

―Yui-chi… ―susurró sorprendida Kaori, ¿Tan mal se lo tomarían el resto? Sin saber qué hacer, solo tomó a la rubia en brazos y le acarició el cabello con delicadeza― .Tranquila, Yui-chi. No tienes que temer, yo estaré contigo hasta el final, ¿Si?

Palabras dulces y atentas era lo que le dedicaba la castaña a su chica. Yui alzó la mirada y al encontrarse con esos ojos azules como el mar sintió como su mente y espíritu se tranquilizaban, alejando en una ola todas sus penas y temores.

―Kaori-chan ―susurró Yui débilmente. Ella era tan positiva, esperando siempre lo mejor, era la luz en su vida de tormentos. La castaña en cambio sonrió con dulzura ante la frágil figura que tenía en sus brazos, sintiendo el deseo de protegerla de todo mal.

Era extraño como había comenzado todo entre ella, pero si de algo estaban segura, es que lo iban a terminar, juntas.

* * *

 **Y aquí está este intento de humor/drama/romance/Yuri/anedotasrandom... no sé, sencillamente he pensado que esos vampiros son tan terriblemente DESGRACIADOS, que no me extrañaría que Yui perdiera la fe en los hombres (?) hablando en serio... ¡La chica no sabe ni siquiera que es que la traten bien! Si apareciera cualquier persona que la tratase como un ser vivo, le sonriera sin intenciones de chuparle la sangre, fuera amable con ella y no tuviera cambios de humor cada 2x3 habría solamente dos opciones: Que Yui se enamorara, o que huyera con miedo porque de verdad no sabe que es ser tratada con respeto (?)**

 **Realmente no escribo yuri (aunque los busco muy de vez en cuando) y la verdad creo que este será el primer, único y ultimo intento que haga... ni siquiera quería que quedará tan romántico, pero me salió así... sinceramente, solo quería que los Sakamaki y Mukami quedaran totalmente en estado de shok, quizá pasen horas y los chicos aun estén procesando l noticia de que Yui es lesbiana xD**

 **Como sea. Si le gustó algo este... extraño oneshot, me gustaría saber sus opiniones.**

 **Nos vemos!**


End file.
